Earth's Demon King
by Deki
Summary: You’re hugging the wrong Shibuya Chapter 4:Gunter hugs Yuri all the time He couldn’t possibly make a mistake, could he?
1. Prologue

Please Read and Review!

And BTW, this will probably be a ShoriXEverybody fic – meaning there will be moments for a certain pairing each chapter.

Oh, and for those who are confused about me pairing ShoriXEverybody -- it's sort of a challenge I gave myself to try and pair a character I really like with alot of other characters in one fic~ And yes, the serious plotline is just scheme to get as much characters involved without it seeming too "convenient". XD

I rated it T to be safe, the later chapters will probably be rated higher than this one~

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I owned KKM, Shori would have WAY more screen time… and maybe a pairing. *hinthint* XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up to what seemed to be an endless sea of stars and smiled, nights like this reminded him of so many cherished memories. The wind started to pick up and long, cold breezes swept through the palace garden. He closed his eyes and took off his eyeglasses, now that he thought about it, he never really took them off for no apparent reason before, only when he slept or bathed.

His face felt much lighter now.

He stood there, eyes closed under the light of the moon, his eyeglasses hanging on to his t-shirt as the wind threatened to blow it away.

It was getting pretty cold, and he started to regret leaving his jacket in his room.

Shori took a deep breath and inhaled the fragrance of a variety of flowers whose scent was carried to him by the cool breeze. Then there was a long silence, where all he heard was the strong wind. He found comfort in listening to nature but he never really took the time to get out more.

Maybe Yuuri was right, the stress has been getting to him. It was just surprising because he always thought he had higher tolerance than that. But he was finding it harder to endure all that pressure lately...

_"I guess this vacation won't be so bad... Considering I almost destroyed this place last time, people have been very welcoming…_

_"But those kinds of things are overlooked when your younger brother is the chosen demon king and practically destroys the place on a regular basis."_

Then his thoughts wandered off to the constant danger his brother is under. He felt so helpless, and much worse, his vows to protect Yuuri are being fulfilled by other people. Yuuri was growing up and he was afraid that the day would come… The day Yuu-chan wouldn't need him anymore… But whether or not Yuuri needed him, he knew that at least Yuuri cared for him and was worried about him enough that he would gladly inconvenience himself to help him recover.

This led him to remember some very painful memories…physically painful ones at that. The relaxed expression on his face turned into a scowl.

He tried his best to shield Yuuri from those _things_. They weren't human, but they had a physical body. A body without a soul that had been stained with darkness…a manifestation of the growing evil after the Originators have perished…Well; at least that's what Bob had speculated.

He pondered over that thought when his eyes started to blur...... _again_…

It happened so fast he couldn't even finish his trail of thought.

Everything went black, his head was spinning and it was throbbing like hell. His eyes were open, or at least he thought they were, everything was getting dark. He was half-unconscious then and he struggled, or at least he tried to. After what seemed to be an endless battle between his will and his numb body, he decided to surrender and succumb to whatever was happening.

"Uncle Shori!" he heard a young girl's voice say.

He managed to muster enough strength to look up...

It was his niece, Yuuri and Wolfram's adopted daughter, Gretta.

He remembered how shocked he was when he was first introduced to his 16 year old brother's 10 year-old child.

She was such a sweet little girl. He was happy he was able to get to know his niece a little better as they talked in the palace garden a few hours ago...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shori managed to make his way to the garden without getting too lost, which in itself was an achievement… the place was huge. Although he had gotten there by accident he didn't really mind, anywhere he could be alone and quiet would be fine. Then he heard indistinct noises from within the inner plaza of the palace garden. So much for alone.

Shori cautiously went nearer to the source of the sounds that seemed to be muffled crying. He found a little girl curled on the grass, face covered with her wavy brown hair and knees held up by her knotted hands.

"Gretta?" The girl reacted by slowly lifting her head to the anonymous voice that called her. By the way she flinched at the sound of his voice Shori figured that she was surprised. It was pretty quiet in the garden so he thought anybody would be.

He wiped away her tears and let her sit on his lap. Shori couldn't understand her so instead he sang an old lullaby that used to calm Yuuri down...

_Sakura, sakura_

_falling down how beautiful..._

_children watching fondly,_

_catching the sakura_

_as they catched their dreams._

_Sakura, sakura_

_simple yet cherished._

_Adults watching fondly,_

_watching their __**CHERRY BLOSSOM**__ dream fly away..._

When he was done singing and saw two curious brown eyes fixated on him.

Gretta stopped crying but instead she started laughing. That was a sting on Shori's part, he wasn't that bad a singer was he? But all the same he smiled, he might not have been a great singer but atleast he could be a damn good uncle. Shori felt a surge of warmth and pride at that. Then he noticed Gretta was shuffling her hand in her pocket...

"What are you looking for?" Shori asked instinctively as the little girl continued to looking around her pockets. "Aha!" Gretta exclaimed excitedly.

She pulled out one of Ms. Annisina's most successful inventions-- Let-Me-Hear-The-Cries-Of-The-Heart. She handed it over to her uncle so they could talk. He took it from her little palm and placed the device by his ear.

"I'm not a very good singer, am I?" Shori said admittedly. Gretta shook her head and smiled. Her uncle gave her a confused look and she continued,

"Don't worry

"Your okay," she smiled "I laughed because when you sang it reminded me when Wolfram sang to me the other night."

"Wolfram... sings to you?" Wolfram didn't really strike him as the caring mother figure, he definitely looked more feminine than his brother but his attitude just seemed way too aggressive and stubborn. But then again, he was reminded by his own mother, then, Shori thought, it's possible.

"He tries!" Gretta giggled "But just between you and me, he isn't very good."

At that, he started to laugh and even more so when Gretta described Wolfram's soothing but strangely off tune voice. But as amusing as he found it he also considered it quite thoughtful of Wolfram to atleast try to calm his daughter down. Shori thought that if the singing worked its purpose then the voice didn't matter as much.

"But you know, even though he sounds like that, I really appreciate that he still treats me like his own daughter, and Yuuri too of course." Gretta admitted with a sad smile, probably at the thought that she was just adopted.

Shori looked at her and said with a thoughtful smile, "You know, even if you didn't come from either of them physically that doesn't make you any less their daughter. You are their child by heart, and that's what matters…" Gretta looked up to her uncle and it seemed as though she was trying to memorize his face. Then she returned his smile, "Yeah!"

Gretta then slowly wiped off the dried tears on her cheeks which reminded Shori of how he found her: sitting all alone on the grass, crying.

"Gretta?" The little girl nodded in acknowledgement of the question "Why were you crying when I found you earlier?" Gretta frowned again, causing Shori to feel a pang of guilt at having to ruin the once cheerful mood, but he just had to know.

"I had a bad dream…" Then there was a silence, Shori waited for any additional information but none came he started to open his mouth when Gretta started to sob again. "Every…body…was.. -hic-…turn..ing… aw..way…from mee… e..ven..Yuu…Yuuri…. and… I was all…all…alo..ne.. ii.. -hic-… in.. t-the… dark." Then she started to cough between sobs "I… woke up and… Yuu…Yuu—ri w-was..n't t-there… anymore…e-e-veen W-wolfr -hic-…" Gretta's voice was barely audible but Shori could make off enough words for him to understand. She had a nightmare about being left all alone and she woke up without anybody there like her dream.

She was scared. Shori momentarily wondered where her parents were but he then thought Gretta should be the priority right now.

Shori pitied the poor girl and comforted her by telling her stories about the 5-year old dress-wearing Yuuri up to the present 16-year old Yuuri she knew as a father. He was fond of how she reacted and laughed to his stories: a 6-year old Yuuri burning the carpet was her favorite. He then made a promise to come with her to look at her favorite flowers.

"Why are they your favorite?" Shori asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Take a look for yourself" Gretta replied with a childish grin.

"Any clues?"

"They remind me of Yuuri" she admitted shyly.

"Speaking of Yuuri, I'm quite curious... how exactly… did you meet?"

Gretta hesitated, looked down and sighed.

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Shori said guiltily.

She shook her head and looked at her uncle with a sad but genuine smile to assure him, "No, it's okay"

Gretta took a deep breath to brace herself. This was going to be a long story.

She told Shori about how Yuuri and she met and how she tried to kill him. At first Shori was shocked, Gretta surely thought he was going to hate her for doing something so unforgivable. She also explained how Yuuri pitied her and took her in even though she almost stabbed him. But instead of the accusing glares Gretta braced herself for Shori attentively listened to her with a warm and understanding look on his face.

Gretta looked a little surprised that he didn't get angry or upset with her. She knew her uncle was very protective of her dad, yet he looked as if he didn't mind at all... That familiar look, she realized, is the same look Yuuri gave her when he forgave her for trying to stab him—not that he blamed her for anything.

She thought she was stupid.

He said she was brave.

Gretta wondered what he meant by that and Shori smiled and said,

_"Although you may not have done the right thing, it takes guts to do anything at all."_

---------------------------------------------

He stumbled and his feet lost contact with the ground.

The ground almost seemed to vibrate as the little running footsteps got nearer.

"Uncle Shori! Please wake up!"

The young girl pleaded

"You promised me you would come with me to look at the flowers by the town!

"They're very pretty! My favorite flowers are at bloom..."

_...How familiar..._

_"Big brother! Look! The pretty cherry trees are at bloom!_

_"You promised we would go at the park to look at them!"_

_He looked down and he saw a young dark-eyed boy around the age of 10, looking at him eagerly._

_"Come on! Hurry! You promised!"_

_The boy started to run._

_His body went numb and he couldn't move as those words echoed in his head..._

_...You promised... _

----------------------------

Yay serious prologue! :D

Thanks for taking the time to read~

I rewrote this dozens of times and I'm not sure if it's any good so please give me feedback :3

And my guess is there will probably be more pairing moments than serious contemplation scenes on what the hell those dark manifestions are. XD

Next chappie summary: **Gretta's POV**

Gretta waved goodbye to Shori after their talk and ran off… but where to? And how did she know he collapsed?


	2. Gretta's POV

Yay first chapter~!

Oh, and this is just sort of a first crush thing no need to worry about "OMG there's like an 11 year age difference asfasfgasdhfgsf!! *splode*" XD

Well I doubt age difference is EVER a problem in KKM… most of the characters are over a century old anyway XD

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** One-sided Gretta/Shori

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KKM Shori would have WAY more screen time but alas, I don't D:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yuuri? Wolfram? Anyone?" the little girl shouted out desperately._

_Where is everybody?_

_She tried to walk around then realized she couldn't move. Her whole body was paralyzed._

_She was the maou's daughter, she should always act dignified and brave… that's what her Uncle Gwendal told her. But how brave and dignified could you be when you're stuck in the middle of darkness without your papa or daddy there?_

_It was pitch black, and the silence was almost deafening. Her trembling voice echoed around her, making her feel so alone and vulnerable. The same feeling she had before Yuuri rescued her._

_She didn't want to feel that way. No, not again._

_The princess gulped and closed her eyes, hoping to draw some courage in her concentration._

_She started to breathe heavy and fast. _

_The darkness felt so deep and…empty. But Gretta felt as though it was closing in on her. _

_It was almost unexplainable. The feeling of fear, anxiety and abandonment was unbearable to young princess and she slowly felt herself suffocating. _

"_Help me…" She cried out in a choking voice as she helplessly fell on her knees._

"_Daddy…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gretta woke up in cold sweat. She was gasping for air as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. _What just happened?_

She felt so confused and scared.

"Yuuri?" Gretta called out. No response.

"Wolfram?" Silence.

It was still dark and her eyes were still adjusting to the dim lighting. She used her hand to feel around the bed. Her parents weren't there anymore.

That's when Gretta felt a surge of panic and fear.

"Yuuri? Wolfram? Anybody!" she cried.

She felt her pulse rising. The young girl couldn't think straight out of fear and confusion.

There was an eerie and uncomfortable silence in the room.

It was very quiet. Too quiet. And the only sound present was that of Gretta's heavy breathing.

Then she heard a sound, it was faint but she heard it. Not sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not, she mustered enough courage to get out of bed. Her legs shook terribly as her feet touched the cold floor. As she slowly stood up, her hands using the bed post as support she felt a cold breath right by her ear. The wind? No, it was more like someone blowing on you. Somebody was behind her.

Gretta yelped and jumped out of bed. Then she started to run.

She ran as fast as she could, not even looking back. She didn't know where she was going and she eventually stopped. Her coughing and uncontrollable sobbing made it harder to catch her breath.

Looking back, she felt shivers down her spine just thinking about that terrifying experience. She had her cases of bad dreams but that was too real, too painful. She felt it, and that was what made her run. It was as though somebody was running after her too. She would have run further but her short legs could only cover so much distance before she'd fall on her knees in exhaustion.

She was too tired to run and she was too scared to go back inside. So she just sat there by herself, crying. "Gretta?" She flinched at the vaguely familiar voice that called out to her… partly out of surprise and partly because she somewhat recognized the person calling out to her.

Gretta slowly raised her head and rubbed away the tears that threatened to spill. _Uncle Shori?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a long interesting chat and Gretta found herself quite fond of her Uncle Shori. After a while she had almost forgotten about her nightmare, whenever it would come back she would replace the thought with an image of a younger version of her father dressed in a frilly yellow dress and that made her feel better.

Then she remembered the first time she and her uncle met, she never had the chance to have a talk with him like this and her feelings towards him were left impartial. Well, not anymore.

"Well, it's getting late. You should get back to bed."

"…"

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go back yet?"

Gretta slowly nodded.

Well that wasn't the WHOLE truth… In reality, she wanted her uncle to walk her back but she was too embarrassed to ask. She just wanted to wait for her to fall asleep on Shori's lap so he could carry her back.

"That isn't good, you need your sleep." Shori said with a knowing smile.

"But…I…"

The young girl started to blush, and Shori couldn't help but think how cute his little neice was—just like Yuuri when he was younger.

"If you want, I could walk you back." He offered.

Either her uncle could read her mind or he was just really quick to catch on, but Gretta still couldn't bring herself to ask him. There was a feeling in her chest that made her hesitate.

She shook her head rapidly and felt the heat rush to her face.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes I'll be fine!" The young princess quickly denied. In her rush to leave, she still managed to kiss her uncle on his forehead before jumping off his lap and running off back inside.

"Thanks again Uncle Shori!" Gretta said, already halfway back inside.

Shori just stared as her silhouette slowly disappeared into the palace, a shocked expression on his face. Well, he certainly didn't expect that.

But then he smiled and waved back at his niece even though he was pretty sure she couldn't see him anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gretta ran off alright, but then as she neared the stairs she looked back. She started to wonder if her uncle would get mad at her for suddenly kissing him in the forehead like that. But then she remembered how understanding he was after she confessed trying to kill his beloved younger brother… If he forgave her for trying to assassinate Yuuri then he probably wouldn't have minded a little peck on the forehead, right?

But Gretta still couldn't get the heavy feeling on her chest and found herself standing there idle for what felt like hours but in reality were just a few minutes. She sighed and gave a determined huff, the kind she saw her daddy Yuuri do when Gwendal would suddenly plop a whole mountain of paperwork onto his desk, then off she went running back towards the palace garden.

She hadn't really planned what to say to her uncle when she got back there and she only realized this when she was just a few yards from him. She started to walk towards him then thought against it. So she just settled to watch him from afar half-concealed behind a tree until she knew what to do.

Now she felt really confused. It's not like she hasn't kissed her other uncles on the cheek, well technically Uncle Shori's was on the forehead but did it matter? It had to, if it was bugging her so much.

She watched as Shori took off his glasses and hanged it on his shirt. His strong features were illuminated by the moonlight and without his glasses you could see a clearer view of his beautiful black eyes. They were similar to Yuuri's yet there was a distinct look in Shori's eyes that was hard to place… a stronger edge that also reflected his serious yet kind personality, a side that he rarely showed anyone.

Gretta found herself watching him in awe and admiration. To think she would develop so much mixed feelings for him after just a few hours of talking. He was sort of like her dad. People tend to immediately invest their feelings towards Yuuri after talking to him for a little while. Shori wasn't exactly the same as that, since he purposely refuses to trust anyone immediately. He was more of a critical thinker and that served as the main contrast between the two brothers.

Then something caught little Gretta's attention as she noticed her uncle's features tighten. The same expression he wore when Yuuri insisted on sealing the Originators. Then the young girl felt herself become uneasy and just as she decided to reveal her presence… Shori fell.

First to his knees, then his hands clutched his head. Then Gretta remembered her dream.

_No, not again._

She stumbled in her haste to reach her uncle. "Uncle Shori!"

He saved her from the darkness now it was her turn to save him.

She came just as his head fell to the ground. She started to shake him.

"Please wake up!" His eyes started to close.

"You promised me you would come with me to look at the flowers by the town!

"They're very pretty! My favorite flowers are at bloom..." She cried as a last resort to try and keep Shori awake.

"Please!" She pleaded

"You promised…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is my GrettaXShori chapter~

Well, I know it's not really that much of GrettaXShori but I tried my best D:

Sorry if it seems rushed, I haven't written in like years and yeeeaah. ~ w

That wasn't much of an excuse so… I might rewrite this XP

A day has passed since I finished the first chapter and I've been working on this since then XD

Please review on what you thought about it or on anyway I could become better :3

Next chapter preview: **Yuuri's love for Shori**

There had been episodes in Season 3 and flashbacks in Season 2 about Shori's love for Yuuri so I decided to write it the other way around. :D (not sure if it'll be much of an incest theme XD) and yes, it'll still have a connection to the plot


	3. Yuri's love for Shori

Whoosh second chapter~ :3

And to answer **isamu-michi**'s question: I don't think I would be making two chapters each pairing, to be honest I didn't really consider the prologue to be grettaXshori but I guess it seemed that way o.o;; ~ But Gretta's POV is the supposed grettaXshori chapter XD

Oh, and thanks again for the reviews :3

BTW, when a line separates the last paragraph to the next it means the paragraph after the line is a new memory… just clearing that up X3

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** YuriXShori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KKM D:

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Yuri turned 3 years-old, he was given a special blue baby blanket. He remembered staring at the soft blanket with childish wonder. It felt so soft in his small hands and the its light color soothed his dark eyes. Before long, he felt awfully attached to it._

_He'd bring it when he was eating, when he was playing, and especially when he was sleeping._

"_Yu-chan! Sho-chan! Time for dinner!" their mother called out from the dining room._

"'_Kay Mom, we're coming!" Shori answered back._

"_C'mon Yu-chan, we're having curry today!"_

_He stood up and patted the dirt off his pants. They had been playing with Yuri's learning blocks again. Building them up and tearing them down again made Yuri laugh and hearing his laughter made Shori smile as well._

"_CURRY!" Yuri repeated with great emphasis, happily waving his arms around. _

_Shori lifted Yuri into his arms and played "Airplane" until they reached the dining table. Yuri had his hands raised in imitation of a plane and Shori made engine sounds._

_Then he finally let Yuri down and assisted him on his chair. _

"_Sho-chan! I leave my blankie in the playroom." Yuri said while tugging on Shori's sleeve._

"_How about we just get back to it after dinner?"_

"'_Kay…" Yuri looked down on his plate, a bit disappointed. Shori felt guilty making little Yuri unhappy._

"_Well if you want…"_

"_CURRY'S HERE~" Miko announced happily._

"_MAMA'S CURRY IS BEST!" Yuri declared while raising his two arms in the air, as if nothing happened. Shori shook his head and smiled. Yuri was so cute~_

_The usual family chat and delicious food had Yuri distracted long enough to forget all about his blanket. Afterwards, they all gathered in the living room to watch a family show on TV. It was Yuri's favorite program. He giggled at the two Emcees' antics while the rest of them watched fondly as the he danced around to the different music played throughout the show._

"_Ok, it's time to sleep you guys. Good night my little kings." Shouma said, patting both of his sons' heads being the proud father he was._

"_Night' Mom and Dad. Let's go Yu-chan."_

"_G'night Daddy! G'night Mommy!" Yuri gave his dad a hug and kissed his mom on the cheek before he came running to his elder brother. Shori carried him once again and off they went upstairs. _

"_Be careful, boys!" Shori heard their mother's warning from downstairs and slowed down._

_He dropped Yuri off in front of his room and patted his head. "Good night, little brother."_

"_G'night Sho-chan!"_

_Yuri gave Shori a light hug and went inside his room. _

_Shori slowly made his way to his own room, taking his time. He grabbed the doorknob and just as the door opened he heard his little brother's cries from his room._

"_Yuri! What's wrong?" Shori shouted as he bolted in the room._

"_Yuri! Shori! What's going on?" Their parents came running at the sound of Yuri's crying._

_Shouma saw his youngest son with tears streaming down the boy's face._

"_Yuri, what's wrong?"_

"_I…lost m-my… bla…blankieee…" he explained between sobs._

"_No you didn't. We left it in my room, remember?" Shori patted his little brother's heaving back while his parents bent down until they were eye level with their son and started to comfort him._

_Then Shori stood up and retrieved the blanket from his room. He handed it over to his little brother and placed what he hoped would be a comforting smile on his face._

"_Th-thank you…" Yuri sniffed._

_Shoma and Miko kissed both their sons' foreheads and walked back to the living room to clean up. It was best they let Shori handle this._

_He carried Yuri to his bed. Kissing his little brother's forehead Shori smiled and said, "You should take better care of important things, Yu-chan."_

_Yuri took those words to heart and fell asleep. Shori waited for the sound of his little brother's gentle snoring and quietly left Yuri's room._

_The next day, Shori was extremely busy studying for his exams. He was the top student of his class and he had been aiming for the number 1 spot for a while. If he did well this year, that would boost his chances considerably. An all-nighter was definitely in order here._

"_Just…one more topic…" Shori reminded himself to fight off his urge to sleep._

_But eventually his grogginess started to get the better of him and he couldn't concentrate._

_This was hopeless._

"_I'm sure a quick nap wouldn't hurt..." He yawned and rested his head on the desk. _

_Yes, a quick nap should do him some good. A rested mind could think, and right now Shori was doing anything but that._

_His quick nap lasted 4 hours and counting._

"_Sho-chan, I can't sleep again" little Yuri entered his brother's room, blanket in hand "Can I sleep beside you, oniichan?"_

"_ACHOO!" Shori sneezed, still asleep._

_Yuri rubbed his eyes, looking at his brother who was sleeping on the desk shivering._

_He had been sleeping in the cold._

_Shori had left the window open again. No matter how many times his parents reminded him he'd always somehow forget._

_The little boy briefly considered trying to close the window himself, tip-toeing and stretching his arms as far as he could, which wasn't very far._

_Yuri couldn't reach it, it was simply too high. He looked back at his brother._

_Then he remembered Sho-chan's advice, "You should take better care of important things…"_

_He placed his baby blanket over Shori's shoulder then proceeded to climb up Shori's bed. He remembered to leave enough space for his brother and then he dozed off to sleep._

_After that night, Yuri never needed his baby blanket anymore. He had found something more important to take care of. _

------------------------------------------------------------------- ~

_His back was stiff and his feet were touching the floor. He fell asleep on his desk again._

_At least he remembered to bring a pillow with him and the blanket Shori placed over his shoulders last night was still there. Which was strange… when did he get a pillow?_

_He figured that Shori placed it beside him before he left his room. But he didn't remember that either. He was probably asleep already by that time. Cramming for exams wasn't the best study plan. Good thing Shori managed to tutor him most of the stuff he needed to know._

_Yuri snuggled closer to his pillow, deciding to sleep for a couple more minutes before he went to his bed. It was a Sunday so oversleeping wasn't really a problem. But he'd have to start studying early tonight. He couldn't possibly ask Shori to help him again._

_His pillow felt weird though. He gave it a light squeeze and rested his head on it. Its surface was pretty hard almost like…a shoulder?_

"_Yuri, what are you doing?" Shori asked as he watched his brother curiously. He didn't mind, really, but it was a little weird considering Yuri decided he was too old for hugs two years ago._

"_WAH!" Yuri shouted, falling off his chair in the process._

"_Whoa, hey, Yuri you alright?" Shori bent down and helped his little brother stand up. _

'_Honestly, he's already 14 and yet he's still as clumsy as a 6-year old…'_

"_W-what time is it?"_

"_It's… 6 am.." Shori answered after looking at his watch._

"_Y-you better go to your room now I might get late for…school! Yeah, school!" Yuri said while pushing his brother out of the room, his face beet red. _

"_Yuri, first off, it's a Sunday,"_

"_Oh, really? Good to hear! Off you go so I can prepare for baseball practice!"_

_Yuri had now successfully brought his brother out on the hallway._

"_Yeah, but the thing is…"_

"_Hmm.. What?" Yuri asked before completely closing the door._

"_That's __**my**__ room."_

------------------------------------------------------------------- ~

"_I'm home!" A 15-year old Shori announced while taking off his shoes._

"_Welcome home Sho-chan~!" Miko greeted warmly not forgetting to hug her eldest son as he entered the kitchen._

"_M-mom! You just saw me 4 hours ago!" Shori half-shouted in a muffled voice, his head buried in his mother's embrace._

"_So, how was the game~?" She asked in a sing-song voice, still refusing to let Shori go._

"_It was okay. Now let me go! I can't breathe!"_

"_Okay? That's all the game was? It couldn't have been THAT boring!"_

"_I'll let you know more if you'd just…let…me… BREATHE!" Shori finally managed to break the hug and escape to the living room, where Yuri had been listening all along._

"_Sho-chan! Come baaaaack!" Miko whined. But when her son plopped himself on the sofa beside Yu-chan without any intention of walking back she simply pouted and told him she expected a full report over dinner._

_Shori couldn't help but roll his eyes at his mother's antics. _

"_What're you staring at?" _

_Yuri just shook his head, fell back onto the other side of the sofa and laughed._

"_Ha ha. Very funny, Yu-chan." Shori said sarcastically and threw a pillow straight at Yuri's head._

_The pillow hit its mark and made Yuri involuntarily lie down. Then it was Shori's turn to laugh._

_Yuri threw the pillow back, which started a huge pillow fight. _

"_Take that!" _

"_Counter attack!"_

"_Sho-chan! No fair, you're cheating!" _

"_And since when is throwing two pillows at the same time cheating?"_

_Eventually, the boys got tired and proceeded to roll over to their backs and stare at the ceiling, still trying to catch their breath in between their laughter._

"_Soo… where'd you go?" Yuri finally asked. Nothing exciting happened to his day, just watching TV and eating whatever he could find in the refrigerator._

"_I went to a baseball game." Shori answered with a smile. It was his first game._

"_I thought you didn't like sports?" Yuri rolled over, now looking directly at his brother who was still lying down._

"_I had a friend playing. He was the ace pitcher and he wanted me to watch."_

"_Who?"_

"_Doesn't matter, you don't know him."_

"_I still want to know…" Yuri persisted with a stubborn look on his face._

_Since when did his brother start going out with friends he didn't know about?_

"_You like baseball too, right?" Shori rolled over now too, making them stare at each other face-to-face._

"_Uhm.. Y-yeah." Yuri was too distracted by the fact that his brother's face was just a few inches away to realize he had changed the topic._

"_It's a little dangerous though. One guy got injured pretty badly when my friend's ball hit him in the face." Shori suddenly frowned._

_Yuri slightly blushed. Shori didn't want him to get hurt…_

_But wait, what's this about his guy friend again?_

"_I bet in a few years I could throw a ball WAY harder than this friend of yours…" Yuri declared cockily, a hint of jealousy in his voice._

_Shori stared at him with a surprised look on his face then he grinned._

"_Just do your best." _

"_Of course I will."_

_Shori finally sat up then laughed when he saw how serious Yuri looked._

"_W-what's so funny?" Yuri asked with angry embarrassment. Didn't big brother believe he could learn to throw harder than this friend of his?_

_Shori shook his head. "Promise me one thing though, Yuri."_

_The sudden look of sincerity in his brother's eyes caught him off guard for a second._

"_What?"_

"_Try not to get yourself injured."_

------------------------------------------------------------------- ~

The loud knocks on the door of his office snapped him out of his reminiscing. It sounded urgent.

Yuri immediately stood up and took huge strides to the door.

It practically flew open the moment the person outside heard the sound of the door knob unlocking.

"Wolfram? What's up?"

"It's…Shori…" Wolfram answered while panting. He had run all the way from Gisela's clinic.

"Shori? What happened? Is he okay?"

"Gretta…found him… garden… on the floor… Gisela has him now…"

"Wolfram. WHAT HAPPENED?" Yuri tried his best to calm down, but he was just a footstep away from shaking Wolfram to answer faster.

"He passed out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that concludes the second chapter...

Please Read and Review!

Oh, and for those who didn't notice, the memories aren't arranged by time sequence.

The first memory had Shori sleeping on the desk, the second memory had Yuuri sleeping on the desk and ended with him saying something about baseball practice and the third memory was supposedly one of the reasons Yuri wanted to play baseball. So in the first one Yuri was 3 and Shori was 8, in the second one Yuri was 14 and Shori was 19 and in the last one Yuri was 10 and Shori was 15.

In my twisted head the memories are arranged randomly due to association with the previous one. I think I'm the only one who thinks that though and I doubt anybody noticed this XD

So yeah, I'll shaddap nao. X3

Next chapter preview: **You're hugging the wrong Shibuya**

Gunter hugs Yuri all the time~ He couldn't possibly make a mistake, could he?


	4. You're hugging the wrong Shibuya

This took me a while to write because of the evil that is school and homework D:

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** GunterXShori

**Disclaimer:** Luckily for KKM fans, I don't own anything :D

* * *

The trees swayed gracefully towards the refreshing summer breeze that swept the palace of Shin Makoku. Plus, Lady Cheri's flowers were at bloom and their scents spread beyond the gates and out to the town. The sight was breathtaking, and the surroundings seemed to be at their peak of beauty. Now if only it could overshadow the sadness that plagued its inhabitants…

Ever since Lord Shori fell into a comma, His Highness had reduced himself to staying indoors without any of his morning routines, studies and duties… which meant he no longer greeted his subjects as passed by them, Gunter was forced to concentrate on other things and Gwendal had to do all the paper work. Not that they minded, but what they were more concerned about was the young king. He would scarcely touch his food, found it difficult to sleep and refuses to move away from his brother's side.

"How is he?" Lady Cheri asked this to nobody in particular, but somebody had to know. She may not have known Shori for a long time, but she had genuine concern for the young maou.

"Lady Gisela says he's stable, but he still hasn't woken up…" Gwendal answered with his usual straight forward tone, as if he was just telling her about the weather. But even though he didn't sound like it, he had developed a great deal of respect for Shori. Anybody who would be willing to give their life and sacrifice so much for their kingdom definitely deserved it.

"How's the young king taking the news?"

There was a silence.

"I take it, not very well…?"

Wolfram slowly nodded.

"Wolfie… I…" Lady Cheri pulled her youngest son into an embrace.

"No, it's okay. You should really be more concerned about Yuri and Shori. I'm fine. Really, I am." Wolfram was anything but fine. But he didn't want his mother worrying about him worrying about his fiancée worrying about his brother. That would just be stupid and unnecessary. Then, just as he managed to wriggle out of his mother's embrace, the door suddenly opened.

Could it be…

"Yuri?" the blonde prince said hopefully.

His black hair poked through as the doors opened. It was him. They couldn't believe it. Gunter in particular was in the most shock. But, all the same, he felt a familiar smile return to his lips and he expressed his overflowing joy the best way he knew how…

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The lilac-haired soldier started for the door, arms spread wide. He squealed with glee when his arms wrapped around the King's torso and his head was tightly pressed to the king's chest. It felt different somehow though… probably because it's been a while since he hugged heika, or anybody at all for that matter.

His Highness had definitely gotten more muscular, the morning training with Lord Weller had been paying off. Perhaps he would join them next time… If the recent events had taught him anything, it would be to never take a single precious moment he had with His Highness for granted. And Gunter wished to maximize the chances he had to spend with the king. _Yes, I, his humble devoted servant, Gunter von Christ, swear to never leave His Highness' side!_

Everybody stood their in shocked silence and watched as Gunter continued to ramble away on how much he missed Yuri while tightening his embrace on the poor heika's torso.

* * *

So this is what he gets for convincing Yuri he was fine enough to eat in the dining room…

Life was not good to him right now. As far as he was concerned, it hated him.

Shori was speechless and found it hard to react to the man who was now clinging to him for dear life.

There was a long silence in the room, and when Gunter finally looked up… all hell broke loose.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter xP

And this took me forever to write too… School just started again so it took some time adjusting D: The next one will definitely be longer. xD

Next Chapter preview: **Accidentally on purpose**

Shori was almost killed by Originator rip-offs, probably scarred his niece for life when he fainted and was molested by a certain lilac-haired soldier. Amazingly, he managed to stand there and tolerate all this. But if Conrad thought Shori wouldn't care about that "accidental" kiss, well, he was dead wrong…

…Or was he?


End file.
